


Day 6: Normal

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Yugi just wants to be normal again.





	Day 6: Normal

Yugi sat staring at the Millennium Puzzle. Thoughts started racing through his head. He remembered how excited he was when his grandfather gave it to him. And after he put the puzzle together and became infused with the ancient spirit that’s when all his problems began.

“What I would give to be normal again. Just to play games with my friends again.”

“You are the chosen one…” the pharaoh appeared in front of him.

“Yeah I know I’m the chosen one to help save the world, blah blah,” Yugi sighed. “Why me?!”

The Pharaoh sighed, “Yugi…”

“I don’t understand, is it because I’m supposed to be like your reincarnation or something? Why did it have to be me? Why not someone else?! I just want to be a normal kid again.”

“I understand. I wish I had answers for you. But I do not. All I know is that it must have something to do with the good that’s inside you. You have much good in you Yugi.”

Yugi sighed and flopped on his bed. It just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to him. It wasn’t fair to his friends. Because, no matter how many times he tried to do things alone, they were always with him. Granted, he did make some new friends, like Mai and Duke, but still…

He stared at the puzzle again. Maybe if he got rid of it…he’d be normal again. Maybe?


End file.
